The Prophecy
by Steff Meyer the 2nd
Summary: Bella is bit my a snake and is changed. What happens when Bella's great power attracts the Volturi? A secret society of vampires must save Bella or vampire kind will be destroyed forever. Give it a chance, my friends loved it! PLZ READ AND REVIEW!
1. Bite Me Please

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV:

_Dearest Bella,_

_I have gone to the mainlands to hunt. _

_If you woke up during my absence,_

_go back to sleep and I will be with_

_you when you wake up. Sleep well, _

_my love._

_Love,_

_Edward_

I read the note over and over again, just looking for something to do. I couldn't go back to sleep, it was so hot and sticky without Edward's cool skin next to mine. I knew that he would

have to hunt eventually, I mean, we had been on this beautiful island for weeks, and, though he may have extraordinary self-control, he was still a vampire. I sighed, wishing he were

next to me this moment. I decided to go for a walk on the beach, awwaiting his arrival. I kicked my shoes off and strolled down to the beach, letting my feet dig themselves into the warm

sand. It tickled my toes. I saw a movement out my the shore and decided to go investigate. A flash of yellow and black striked at my arm. At first I was confused. The snake was gone as

quickly as it had appeared, slithering towards the water. Then I felt it. There was a pain like no other pulsing through my arm. I screamed, clutching it to my chest. I would have taken

James breaking my leg a hundred times more than having to deal with this excruciating pain for one more minute. I curled into a ball calling for Edward, slipping in and out of

consciousness, but the pain dragged on. It seemed like hours before I finally heard the only sound I wanted to hear. Edward.

**Edward's POV:**

I returned to my Bella, happy that I was going to see her soon. I was almost to the shore when I heard the worst sound in my world. Bella's cry of pain. She was crying out for help,

yelling my name. I raced to the beach, swimming, abandoning the boat in the ocean. She was screaming, yelling out my name. She was there, partially burried in the sand, curled into a

ball with her hand clutched to her chest. I could tell she was in great pain. My arms were around her in a second.

"What is it, love? What hurts?" She croaked out that a snake had bit her. I gritted my teeth together. I wanted nothing more than to kill that vile, disgusting beast who had injured my

Bella. It had no right, even if it was just an animal. But I had to be with Bella. Her face suddenly lit up through the mask of pain, like she had an idea. Her featues were still hard and

agonized, though.

"Edward," she started, "I am going to die." she finished, in a weak, cracked voice. I was tortured. Bella semmed so easy, so calm about her own death. Normal Bella, with no sense of

self-preservation at all.

"Bella, it'll be okay. We'll get you to Carlisle right awa-"

She cut me off, "I am going to die, _unless_ you change me." she stated it like she was talking about tea. But I did begin to consider it. I needed Bella. She was my air, my water, my sun,

my LIFE. I needed her to be with me. She sat quietly, awaiting my decision, letting out small whimpers every once in awhile. I stared at her. Her skin, extremely more pale than usual,

except for her arm, which was dotted with large, swelling bruises. Her face, beautiful and extraordinary, even when she was in pain. She was right. We probably wouldn't make it home in

time to save her. She was getting worse by the second. Her whimpers started to become screams. My heat wrenched. I just couldn't stand Bella in any pain, and the change was worse

than this snake bite. But I was not going t leave her side if I was to change her.

"Alright." I let out in a small voice. Her features lit up and she smiled at me. But as I sunk my teeth into the skin of her arm, she screamed, I quickly pulled away, fearing that she had

changed her mind. "Thank you," she said weakly, through the pain. The screams began to get worse, more agonized. I wanted to leave, to get away from Bella's pain, but I couldn't. I

needed to be with her, to comfort her. But every cry brought me back to the ballet studio, when I was almost too late. I shivered at the thought, Bella still writhing in pain on the beach

sand. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, and I snapped it up to my ear.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked from the other end. I could tell that he already knew that I had changed her.

"I had to, Carlisle. She was dying." I heard Carlisle process that o the other end.

"I understand, son. But may I ask why she was dying?" His medical side kicked in when I told him about the snake bite. Apparently, when he lived on the coast before he made me, he

dealt with snake bites every day. He asked me what exactly it looked like.

"It was yellow and black stripes." His breath caught when I said that. Oh, no.

"And this was on the beach, near water?" he asked in a small voice that barely even sounded like Carlisle.

"Yes, we're still here."

"She would have died in minutes. That snake is the rare Hydrosis Belchiri. It's venom is almost as painful and is more deadly than ours. You did the right thing." I was relieved and also a

little scared when he said that. What if I had been only minutes later. I would come home to my dead heart. I could't stand to even think about it. We said goodbyes and I went back to

my Bella. She was starting to change, to look more like us. Her haiir was becoming more curled and wavy. Her eyes were slowly changing into a reddish brown color, like autumn leaves.

And her face. I didn't know she could get more beautiful. But here she was, more beautiful by the second. Her mouth was a heart-like shape, her nose smal but defined. She was

amazing. I could tell the transformation was almost finished, for her screams became less frequent, and then she didn't scream at all, though she did twist and turn every once in a while.

I couldn't believe it had already been a few days. It seemed as if it had only been a few hours. Well, I knew myself, and I knew that time flies when you're staring at your love.

* * *

**APOV: PLEASE REVIEW! This is my longest fanfic so far and I worked hard on it so please at least 1 review! Even if you hate it, tell me!**


	2. Protector

My new, gorgeous Bella stood in front of me. We shared a moment of just staring into each other eyes. She was amazing. I didn't care if her eyes were a bright red, they were still

beautiful and extraordinary. She started walked towards me. She stood about a foot in front of me. "Edward," she began, "Do you still love me?" I was appauled thatshe could possibly

think I couldn't still love a beauty like her.

"Yes, love, with all my heart." With that she flung herself at me, and we kissed like never before. I didn't have to hold back, and neither did she. If sparks could fly, they would be all

around us. Her lips didn't mold to mine anymore, they held their own strong, amazing shape, and I loved that. She was strong, though. She knocked me over onto the sand. She lifted her

head up.

"Oops?" she stated. Did she not even notice how cute she was when she said that. But, then again, she was always cute and beautiful to me. I pulled her lips back to mine. We

continued until I heard a boat coming our way from a few miles away. I pulled away at once. Bella had a look of hurt on her face. "Edward?" she asked.

"Sorry, love, but we have to get away, run to the forest. She gave me a questioning, confused look. "Humans." She registered the one word quickly and was off towards the forest. I was

guessing that Bella would have been fine with the humans, but its just a precaution. We raced through the forest, hand in hand, until we reached what seemed lke the center of the

forest. I didn't know there were jaguars in this forest. Hmm... Next time, I'll have to hunt here with Bella. Because Bella could hunt now. I was still registering the fact when someone

tackled me from behine. For a second, my instincts kicked in and I wasabout to through the figure off of my back, when I felt the weight being lifted, more like thrown, off my back. Two

more figures joined the one, appearing out of the trees. Bella was crouching down next to me, growling at the vampires whom I finally recognized. "Zafrina! Kachiri! Senna!" I shouted

with glee. Bella instantly straightened up and put on an apologetic smile when I recognized the sisters. "Edward!" They stated in unison, rushing over to hug me. "I haven't seen you in

decades! How have you been? And what brings you to Isle Esme?" I asked with a smile.

"Edward, slow down. First, who is this lovely lady?" Kachiri asked, gesturing towards my Bella. I could tel my expression was proud when I introduced Bella to them.

"This is Bella, my wife. right now, we are on our honeymoon." They let out little snickers at the last part, and Bella and I gave them death glares in response. God! They were as bad as

Emmett.

"We're sorry to interrupt." Zafrini stated, snickering under her breath. They burst out laughing at the word 'interrupt'. I stil don't see what they find so funny. I could tell Bella was getting

annoyed. She may be amazing, but she was still a newborn. "I just changed her." With that, they all straightened up, finally discovering that she was a newborn. I was proud of Bella that

I had to actually tell them that she was a newborn and they couldn't just figure out by themselves. That means that she was very self-controlled. "It is extremely nice to meet you, Bella."

Kachiri said in a friendly tone, extending her hand. Bella took it and smiled at her in return. Senna and Zafrini did the same.

"I have heard a lot about you," Bella stated in her bell-like voice. It was beautiful. She smiled and it seemed as if my world shifted. There was no longer my three long-lost friends

standing next to us, it was just me and my Bella. My dream-state was interrupted when Senna spoke up, for the first time. SHe spoke in a soft voice, barely above a whisper.

"As we have you, yound Bella." Her voice was coated with wisdom as she spoke again, her eyes taking on a look like when Alice was having a vision. It seemed as if it was no longer

Senna speaking. "I sense great things you shall do, but someone comes to destroy you. Seek within yourself for love, and you shall rise far above." We all stared wide-eyed at her. We

had all thought that Senna did not have any gifts, yet here she was, speaking like a phophet. After a few minutes, we all stared at Bella, Senna with a look of adoration on her face.

What did she mean? Was Bella supposed to be something even more special that I already thought she was? Bella was confused, I could tell. She and Senna were staring at each other,

as if they were having a silent conversation. At the end, Bella nodded. "Edward, you must listen to me," she began in a tortured voice, "We must leave." she finished, solemn. I could tell

she wanted to stay, but I couldn't dissagree after Senna's seeming prophecy. Bella's voice sounded different, it seemed like it had something hidden inside of it. Power? No, it couldn't be.

**Bella's POV:**

We had to leave, we had to get out of here, soon. Somehow, I could hear thoughts in the airport, as I had heard Senna's. Cool. Maybe I could read minds, just like Edward. We're mind-

reading buddies! But I wasn't going to tell him that, not yet. I might just be crazy. As we boarded our flight home, I couldn't help but feel a sense of unease, like someone, or something

was watching me. I know it's stupid, but I just couldn't get it out of my head. Every time I looked back, it seemed as if a swift black shape quickly hid from me. No. No one can hide from a

vampire. Except...

"Edward," I started. He looked towards me with his famous crooked smile. My breath caught, but I continued, "Can vampires blend in with shadows?" I asked. He answered me with

what I had feared.

"Yes, but only the Volturi and Carlisle can today. I think there is this one coven that used to rule, the Romanians, who can still cloak also." I just nodded my head. We sat down, but I still

saw the shadow a few times. It made me afraid the whole way, and I clung to Edward. When I did, he screamed. I pulled away at once. He stared at me, eyes wide, his hair standing on

ends. "Why did you just shock me, Bella?" he asked. I could tell he wasn't mad, just surprised. "I'm sorry. I... I... I didn't mean to and to tell you the truth, I don't even know how I did." I

finished with a sigh. He nodded his head. "Maybe it is your gift. I know of someone else who can do thatm though, so it was probably just static." he said with a sweet smile, turning

away from me. He rubbed his armafterwards, though, so I could tell that it was not just static. "I have to go to the bathroom." I stated. he stared at me like I was crazy, but then I pulled

out my lip gloss. "Oooohhh..." he said and went back to staring at the tv. I walked off towards the bathroom, staring behind me to see if the figure was there. I opened the door and

changed the knob on it to OCCUPIED. I was almost done with glossing when I looked in the mirror and saw a vampire staring at me with yellow eyes from behind me. I recognized the

vampire from the wedding. "Kate?" I asked, amazed. I could still hear her thoughts. _Crap, I hope she reembers me! I need to protect her! _Before she could answer, I spoke up, "Protect me

from.. what?"

* * *

**APOV: OOOO... CLIFFIE! I'll update soon! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Gift

"How did you know what I was thinking?" she asked, in an amazed tone. That's right, she didn't know about my guft yet. Well, no one knew about my gift_s _yet.

"I think I can read minds... and shock people involuntarily. I accidently shocked Edward." I confessed, a little embarrassed. Kate saredat me, wide-eyed. I wondered why she was so

surprised. I was just plain happy about it.

"Bella," she began with a voice that sounded like she was talking to royalty, "you can only have one gift."I was just plain confused. I mean, obviously, I could have more than one gift. I

had two, maybe even more. Suddenly, her face lit up, like she had an idea, an idea that clearly pleased her. "Wait, Edward can read minds, and I can shock people." she said. She was

watching me now, amazement coated her every word. I finally registered what she was saying. Did she mean that I could take people gifts? Maybe she meant something else.

"Are you saying that I.. I... I can manipulate gifts?" she nodded her head.

"Let's see if you can completely take my gift away." she started, "Just see it in your mind, and make it happen." she started. I closed my eyes, a large crease forming on my forehead I

was thinking so hard. I was imagining pulling an electrical current out of Kate. I heard her gasp and opened my eyes, losing my concentration. Her gift snapped back to her, and she hit

the wall of the bathroom. The plane started to tilt that way, but straightened out quickly. I heard the pilot talking into the speakers, "Sorry, folks. Just a bit of turbulance. It should be

over, now." I almost laughed at how wrong the pilot was, but Kate was still on the floor. I walked over and she said she was fine, getting up. There was a large dent where she had

landed. I evened it out with my foot, giving her an apologetic shrug. She smiled back at me. "Great job, Bella!" she stated, happy. I thanked her and asked if she was coming home wit us.

Her face went serious when I asked. "No, Bella. As you have realized, I have been given the task of protecting you, the most powerful vampire on Earth." I gasped and shook my head. I

was a newborn. I was not powerful. "No, no, no, no, NO! I am a newborn! I'm not powerful! I just discovered my gift and all I can do is take away gifts!" I yelled at her in a fast vampire

speed so no humans would hear. "That is exactly why the Volturi want you, and will do _anything to get you."_ she stated in a grave tone. If my heart could still beat, it would have skipped

a few at the word Volturi. I stared at Kate, my mouth hanging open. Why in the world would the Volturi be after me? I mean, I had only just been changed. I was only a normal newborn

vampire, not the mst powerful one on Earth! I finally noticed something about her words and tuned into her mind. _We have to leave. Volturi will find her if she goes home. _"I have to go

home." I stated in a blank tone. I couldn't leave Edward. I couldn't leave the Cullens. She shook her head. "Edward can come. As far as any of them know, you are still on your hneymoon.

As far as the Volturi know, you are still with the Cullens. That's how we need to keep it." she said. I could barely nod. I couldn't stand the thought of leaving tiny Alice to fight the Volturi.

At least Edward could be with me. "Where are we going?" I whispered, staring past her. If I could cry, I would. She hesitated answering. It was obvious that I would not like where we

were going. "Spain." she finally answered. If I were human, I would have had a heart attack. Why on Earth did we have to go so far away. "Spain?!?" I screeched, doubt and anger

tinting my voice. "Why can't we go somewhere... I don't know... in NORTH AMERICA?!?" I finished, breathing hard, nostrils flaring. I knew I shouldn't be taking it out on Kate. She was just

trying to protect me, but I couldn't help it. I guess it was just part of being a newborn. We were leaving the Cullens, my family alone to face the Volturi, for I was certain that was the first

place they would look. Kate apoligized, "It's the only way to keep you safe," she said apoligetically, in a small voice. "I know," I finally gave in with a deep breath. Kate nodded and

dissapeared into the wall. How did she do that? I tried to zoom in on her thoughts, but there was nothing there. Maybe I couldn't when vampires were cloaked. I walked back to my

Edward, my face grave. he looked concerned. "Did you hear that?" I asked. He nodded and stared at me. I smiled at him and took his hand, making sure that I didn't shock him. I looked

back and Kate was sitting at the back of the plane, doing her nails. He squeazed it, smiling at me. If we were in this, we were in this together. "Well, I guess we're going to Spain," I

stated with a smile. He nodded and kissed me over the armrest. And then, we began our long journey to Europe.


	4. BITE Squad

**Edward's POV:**

It took us three flights and a ferry ride to get there, but we eventually made it to Spain. Bella wanted to run and swim the whole way, but it was faster to just use human methods. She

pouted when I had sad that. She was beautiful when she pouted. She was always beautiful. Bella had gone to go try to get cell service to call Alice, though Kate and I were bith against

it, she insisted on going alone. She was probably right. Since Demetri could not teack any of us because of Kate's cloaking and Bella's gify, they had no reason to search for us in Spain.

Kate and I were alone, waiting for Bella to return, when I asked her a question that had been gnawing at my insides all day long. "Kate," I began. She nodded, gesturing for me to

continue, "Who are you?" I finished. She knew immediately what I meant, but was debating over whether or not she should tell me. Finally, she let out a great sigh. I had never seen

Kate so undecided. She had always been so wise in her choices. She finally made up her mind to tell me and she began to tell a long story, "Since before you were born, since before the

Volturi existed, a small coven of exceptionally gifted vampires was created to keep the peace. We call ourselves the B.I.T.E Squad, though back then we were just Famiglivampiro. It

stands for Be In The Eternity. We were trained from a young age, just newborns. My mother, Rosa," she looked pained saying her mothers name, "was a former member of the B.I.T.E.

She always told me never to tell anyone, even my sisters, and if I ever doubted the meaning of B.I.T.E, look inside myself. I did, and I found out what it means for me, but you must find

out what it means for you, young Edward." I was stunned beyond words. Every time I had looked at Kate, she had been lying. I did not blame her, for she had to lie, but still, I felt a

sense of unease. What else could she be lying about?

"They think that all of us are dead. They think that they killed us all off years ago. Remember the story of how my mother died?" she asked me. I nodded in response, not able to even

talk. "She did not create an immortal child. They killed her for being in B.I.T.E. You see, the Volturi are afraid of sources of power greater than their own. I had feared that young Jane was

a spy." My breath caught when she said that. Jane used to be in a group not meant to kill all sources of power? Wow. Kate continued, "They found out about us from her. Then hey

began to killl us all off, coming up with random reasons, and framing them to keep up their image." she scoffed in digust. "But a few of us remained, and we built back our organization,

even stronger than before. Senna, the prophet, is in B.I.T.E. I have reasons to believe that you met her earlier today. I nodded, holding back a sob. This was just too much information all

at once. "Who is your leader?" I asked, my voice barely audible. I was staring off into space, so very muchon my mind. Bella, the source of it all. "That's classified information." she said,

impersonating James Bond. She then burst out laughing. I let out a few laughs, but this was just too serious of a time for jokes. She straightened up, seeing my serious expression. "He

has long been undercover, so this shall surprsie you much," I tried to prepare myself for it, but nothing could prepare for the next word that came out of her mouth, "Marcus." I just stared

at her, a blank expression on my face. She had to be kidding, but her featrues held no amusement in them. Marcus. I suppose he was the kindest Volturi member, other than Aro himself.

But he still destroyed lives on a daily basis. I just could not believe he was in this B.I.T.E. Squad. I just nodded, unable to speak, as I had been so much today.

"The Volturi must be stopped. I tell you this, and tell you this right now, Edward, we are not a rebellion, we are the future. Vampires have been controlled by an unfair force for too long,

and no more. We would like us to be more civilized. I am not going to try to turn the entire vampire population vegatarian, but I do intend t make us more civilized, as do my siblings. And

for the Volturi to be stopped, Bella must be with us. She is the only force that can stop them. And that is why we must protect her." she stated as if she was giving a revalutionary

speech, which I supose she was.

"Kate, why do they want her?" I asked in a pained voice.

She whispered the next part, as if she were off in another world. "They want her dead, Edward."


End file.
